New Girl
by VenusLove
Summary: Hinata is a transfer student to Amu's school. She has 5 shugo chara's what will happen if Tadase, Nagihiko and Ikuto takes an interest on her? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Amu, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko and their shugo chara's were having a picnic on a park then the shugo chara's felt something

"There is an X egg Amu-chan!" Dia said

The five and their shugo chara's headed where the energy was from.

They were about to transform when they heard a voice

"See I'm right! There in an X egg here!" A blue haired shugo chara said which surprised the guardians and their own shugo chara

"We should hide, I want to see what will happen if we don't interrupt" Tadase said the others nodded before the blue haired shugo chara can sensed them the guardians went to hide their presence they were not near but enough to hear and see what's happening

"To think there was a powerful shugo chara like that" Ran muttered feeling jealous

"Powerful?" Tadase asked

Miki nodded "We didn't sense her presence, she can hide her presence really well and she didn't sense us because she lets her guard down"

The guardians nodded then proceeded to watch the shugo chara wondering who was the owner of it

Then their wish was granted they heard a voice

"Alice don't be too excited" A voice said but it clearly stated that the person was tired because of the persons pants

Alice smiled "Come on let's transform!"

The girl smiled and nodded "Watashi No Kokoro Unlock!"

Then just like when the guardians transform there was a dazzling light with the color of light and dark blue after some minutes a transformed girl appeared

The girl said "Character Transformation: Blue Fortune!" (A/N: Please visit my profile for the transformation pictures)

The guardians watched in awe as the girl shouted an attack "Water Sphere!"

Then the X egg was enveloped by the water then was purified surprisingly the egg crack after purifying it, there was a boy shugo chara with an angel wings and a god like dress "Thank you for saving me. I hope to see you soon to show my appreciation" then the shugo chara disappeared going back to his owner

After waving goodbye to the disappeared shugo chara the girl went back to her regular clothes in a second then sighed "Sucess.." she said as she breath relief

"Of course!" Alice said with a thumbs up

"You know I just met you last week and your the first one to be born here what will happen once the other four also born...? It will be a disaster" the girl said

"Come on Hinata! Tomorrow you will be studying in your new school! You better hurry back or else your big brother will kill you!" Alice said

Hinata sighed "Your right. We better go now"

The guardians noticed a bracelet that looked like Amu's Lock which shock them. They had thought that Amu's Lock and Ikuto's Key are the only one in the world, then why does this 'Hinata' Girl have something like that?

"Well that was interesting" Nagihiko said finally having a voice

"She has the humpty bracelet" A voice from behind them said

They looked behind revealing Ikuto who was sitting on a tree branch

"Humpty bracelet?" Tadase asked

Ikuto nodded "It is different with the Dumpty (A/N: If I got wrong sorry about that) Key and Lock is one of the two pairs that can purify for the lock and the key for the destruction but the humpty bracelet can both destroy or purify the x egg the humpty bracelet pairs with the humpty necklace, the humpty necklace also have the power of humpty bracelet"

"It's that powerful?" Rima said or more like asked

Ikuto nodded "See you in school then" he said then he disappeared

"Much powerful than dumpty lock and key huh?" Tadase said

Yaya smiled cheerfully "You know she is the transfer student we had" she said causing everyone to freeze

"Why didn't you tell us!" Amus said

"I did tell you all! You all said 'Yaya late I'm busy'" Yaya said

"What's her full name Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko asked

"Hyuga Hinata! Other than that she was on the same class as Nagigiko, Tadase, Rima and Amu!" Yaya said, glad that she has everyone's attention then she suddenly have an idea "Hey why don't we bring her as one of the guardians!"

"But we don't have a position for her" Amu said not wanting her in the group of her friends

"Yes we do Amu-chan" Tadase said

"Really what is it?" Amu asked hiding her enraged heart

"The Empress position" Tadase said

Nagihiko chuckled "Yeah, this is the last year of Ikuto becoming guardian yet he still don't have an empress to guide him unlike Tadase he has Rima as his partner to all of his works while me and Yaya also paired up to help each others work"

Amu intercepted when Tadase nodded and about to say something "I can help him"

Nagihiko inwardly groaned he knew the reason why Amu was desperate like this, Amu don't want the Hinata 'girl' to enter the guardians

After some inwardly battle Nagihiko said "Amu-chan we need you as our joker, if that girl entered she can help _you_ and Ikuto since you already saw it right? She can purify the x eggs too –

-and she is also smart she perfected her exam there you know" Yaya continued

Amu knew she lost the battle and nodded '_But I will make you quit your position_' she angrily thought

After they created a plan to make her a guardian, they all bid farewell to each other not noticing Ikuto who was only hiding and heard the whole converstion

Ikuto smirks "I guess I will have an empress soon, not bad at all" he said to no one

Then Ikuto's phone rang

"What is it Utau?" Ikuto asked

"Guess what Ikuto?"

"What? Tell me already" Ikuto said dying to hang up

"I'm going to debut with Kukai!"

"Congrats then" Ikuto then hang up

'_I better go home now or my parents will have a search for me'_ Ikuto thought also leaving the park

-The Next Day- -Monday- -5:30 A.M-

~Nagihiko's House~

Nagihiko was already awake, he can't sleep at all. Which makes him mad. No not because he can't sleep it's because when he close his eyes all he can see was the Hinata girl they met well, more like saw since the girl never saw them.

'_What's wron with me?'_ Nagihiko thought

-7:00 A.M.-

"I hour before school ceremony starts.. I should go now" Nagihiko said to himself then walk out off the house

"Goodbye young master, this is your lunch and your money for today" his personal maid said

Nagihiko nodded "Thank you" then he headed to the school walking

~Amu's House~ -7:00 A.M.-

Amu was about to go out then smirk. She opened once again her closet and took out her guardian cape

"I'll show you who is the best girl for Tadase-kun" Amu said then walked out of the house

Amu thought Tadase is in love with the girl since _her_ Tadase was giving her more attention than her which made her blood boil

~Tadase's House~ -7:00 A.M.

Amu's thought were entirely correct.

Tadase was struck in love at first sight with the girl

Actually Tadase was now struggling on saying hello to her first or make her a guardian first

"I'm going to make her a guardian then talk to her.." Tadase said as he blushed at the thought of talking to her

~Ikuto's House~ -7:00 A.M.-

_IKUTO POINT OF VIEW_

I was working on my tie when my older sister came hugging me

"Hey! Why did you hang up on me yesterday?" Utau said I can't see her face but I'm sure she was pouting

"I was watching an interesting scene so I need to hang up" I said which was not entirely a lie it just that when the scene ends it was the time when my older sister calls

"Is that so? Then your forgiven" Utau said then kissed me on the lips but I looked away so her lips was on my cheek

After that she left blushing

I was aware of my older sister is in love with me but I will make it clear that I am not in love with my older sister

~Hinata's House~ -7:00 A.M-

"I will be going then Father" Hinata said

"Good Luck on your new school" Her father said

Hinata nodded then left for the first day of school

(-,-)

**Author's Note:** Yes I made Utau and Kukai older than Ikuto and Amu an obsessed freak don't hate me for it ok?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

_To Guest (12/4/12): I do not know who you are but I am very happy that you gave this story your time and even review. Even though I do not know you, I hope you continue to read the story thank you. Other than that, you gave me inspiration that I made this new chapter thank you!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or Naruto they belong to their respective owners and authors.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for **KoreanGal5** for favoriting this story you and the unknown reviewer gave me inspirations and more Idea in mind.

**Chapter 2:** Welcome to Seiyou Gakuen Hinata Hyuga!

Seiyou Gakuen has four schools in one place.

The Seiyou Elementary school

The Seiyou Middle School (A/N I don't know if Middle School and Elementary school was the same though if you know please review it thank you)

The Seiyou High School

And the Seiyou College

Both four schools had a council they call the members of the council 'Guardians'. Every member of the council in every division has at least one shugo chara to own.

Seiyou Gakuen also offers dorm and a mini mall, restaurant and other social businesses so that the students living their won't get bored.

Yaya and Rima were one of the students who live in dorms.

But since they were 'Guardians' they were offered to a mansion also the other guardians also have rooms for it if they want to move in.

Some times Ikuto sleeps on his own rooms there to avoid his sister's anvances

When they have a project to do all the guardians sleep and reside in the mansion

The mansion was called 'Guardian Mansion'

All of the bed room was filled except for one.

The 'Empress' Position, but judging the sudden change of events, it will have an owner soon.

Not all everyone can enter it.

Only the Guardians, Principal and others who had permission of the Guardians or The principal can enter too. But until now, no one had the permission to enter.

Hinata arrived on the school on time and made her way to her class but something or more like _someone_ stopped her

A hugged from behind shocked her but she didn't resisted since she knew who it was

"Kukai-nii" Hinata said as she turned around revealing her childhood friend, Kukai.

Kukai was two years older than her. He is now an 1st year high school and part of the 'Guardians' on the high school division with his partner in showbiz Utau.

Kukai smiled "Glad to have you back in Japan! How's Neji? Tell him to come back soon! I miss playing soccer with him!"

Hinata giggles "He will be back after some months, Neji-nii is needed in the company causing him to pout since he wants to go with me here in Japan"

Kukai paled "Yeah, and I know he's afraid to refuse your father but I can't blame him. Your father is scary"

Hinata nodded

Kukai asked again "Where is Hanabi then?"

Hinata smiled "Hanabi wins against father on chess and her wish was granted, she was now on an idol school"

Kukai nodded then once again asked "Then does that meant Neji loses to your father and you win too?"

Hinata nodded "Yeah, I beat father in chess, Neji-nii challenged father in martial arts causing him to lost"

Kukai once again paled _'Baka Neji! You know your father is the best martial artist in the world!'_ he silently thought

Hinata giggled as if knowing what Kukai just thought "Then I'll be going now Kukai-nii, I need to meet my teacher first"

Kukai nodded then said "Good luck and I hope you'll enjoy your stay in here"

Hinata nodded then waved goodbye.

Hinata arrived at her new class earlier than her teacher when she walked in, she saw four students earlier than her with capes on their shoulders.

Then the blond haired boy noticed her and smiled "You must be our new student?" he asked more like said though

Hinata nodded then smiled

Then a girl looking boy talked to her "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, Nice to meet you-

Then Nagihiko pointed a finger to the blond haired boy who was blushing a bit "-this is Tadase Hotori

Then Nagihiko pointed a finger to a blond haired girl who was looking at her "-this is Rima Mashiro

Then Nagihiko pointed a finger to a pink haired girl who was secretly glaring at her "-and this is Amu Hinamori"

Hinata nodded "Hello, My name is Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you all" she ended her talk with a very beautiful smile

Tadase blushed and said "You can seat with us until the teacher comes and introduce you with everyone"

Hinata nodded then sat with them in a five seated sit (A/N: I know I am not making sense on making a five seated sit but it has a reason so sorry,"

Then through mind link Alice said to her

_/Hinata-chan they had shugo chara like us why don't you introduce me!/_

_/But Alice.. We do not know if theyre../_

_/Good or bad? Don't worry! I can sense good vibes to all of them but the pink haired girl named Amu-chan has some other vibes coming from her/_

_/Fine but if something happens your at fault ok?/_

_/Ok!/_

After finishing the mind link Hinata said "You guys also have chara's aren't you?"

Rima nodded "Impressive, you sense them"

'_Well my chara did'_ Hinata added to herself but outside she nodded

Then eight chara's hiding behind them introduce them selfs

"Hello!" A pink haired cheerleader shugo chara said "I'm Ran!-

Then she pointed out the other charas with their respective names "-this is Su, Miki, Dia, KusuKusu, Kiseki, Temari and Rhythm!"

Hinata nodded then Hinata's own chara, Alice revealed herself "Hello my name is Alice!" she said in a cheerful voice

Rhythm went to where Alice sitted then sat next to her "Hello! My name is Rhythm!" he said then made his famous handshake (A/N: Remember what he did with Yoru?) Surprisingly, Alice responded with the same speed

Then the nine chara's made a conversation with themselves leaving their owners alone with their own conversation.

Then Alice shouted "Hinata-chan! I think one of your tamago was about to hatch!"

Then the Guardians with their own chara's watch in awe as Hinata's bag was glowing revealing a rose colored egg with an sculpture of thorns hatched revealing another powerful shugo chara

Then the chara introduced herself "Hello, my name is Rose, I represent my owners gracefulness and intelligent nature" then she bowed gracefully then added "Also her great dancing"

Alice nodded then hugged her newly hatched sister then Rose hugged her back

"Represent?" Rima asked " I thought Chara's was born with their owners wishes"

Rose nodded "Yes but there is also another way on acquiring a chara and it was very rare my owner, Hinata-sama was one of the rare people to achieve it, That is why her chara's are powerful. We Hinata-sama's chara's represent her nature"

Then Amu finally said "Then what does Alice represent?"

Alice smiled proudly "I represent Hinata-chan's Strength, honesty and cheerfulness!"

Hinata blushed "Stop it Alice and Rose do not call me with –sama call me with what Alice calls"

Rose nodded "Hai, Hinata-chan" she said

After some time the classroom was filled with students looking at Hinata with awe with thoughts like

'_No way is she gonna be a guardian'_

'_She is so beautiful!'_

'_They looked like they are a puzzle which was just completed!'_

After a few minutes their teacher, Yuu Nikaido finally entered the class and introduced Hinata as the new student in Seiyou Gakuen.

Hinata became popular fast. She already have a 100 membered fan club in just half a day

Rima became attached to Hinata, Rima always clinged to Hinata liked a little sister while Hinata just pat Rima on the head letting Rima clinged more to her

Rima is just like Hanabi and Hinata was happy for it 'at least my longing for a little sister just left of my shoulders' Hinata thought

Then a lunch ceremony was held by the guardians.

Hinata was on the front seat courtesy of Rima since she don't want to have _her_ Hinata-nee away from her.

Yes, Rima was now calling Hinata to Hinata-nee which made Hinata happy more

Yaya, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Amu and Rima was on the stage

Tadase said"Minna-san we would like to introduce you a new guardian-"

Murmurs and excited whispers was made like

_Who do you think it is?_

_I think it's the new transfer student_

_I hope it's Hinata-sama!_

"-Our new Empress since Utau graduated here in Elementary Division" Yaya said

"-Hinata Hyuga-san" Nagihiko said

After some minutes 'congratulations' and 'good luck' were given to Hinata while Hinata was still stunned

Alice and Rose were smiling as the other chara's named 'Pepe' and 'Yoru' became friends with them

TBC


End file.
